A New Life
by hkgrhc
Summary: Kimberly moves to Reefside to start a new life. Jason is also moving to Reefside...Are they moving to Reefside together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – none of the characters are mine.

Tommy was in the lab thinking about his life as a ranger and where life had led him to this day. He was now a high school science teacher and mentor and member of the dino ranger team. Being a ranger has brought many new things into his life. Tommy met some of his best friends while being a ranger. Tommy's true friends where there even when they found out he was the evil green ranger. He met his friend love…

'Not just first, first and only and love' he corrected himself in his thoughts.

Tommy was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not hear the other rangers come in. "Dr. O you alright" Kira asked.

:"Wha…oh yes, I am fine." He snapped out of his thoughts.

Reefside Apartments

"Whew last box" the girl said. She moved to this small town to get away from her life in Florida and to start life anew. The door to her apartment opened the noise caused the girl to turn and see who was coming in.

"Kim I don't know about you but I am hungry what do you say to lunch" the man said.

"Sounds great my treat Jase" she smiled and grabbed her purse and the two headed out. " any idea where?"

"You know this town as well as I do, let's just drive around and see what we can find." He said as they got in the car.

"Thanks again for all your help Jase, I would not have been able to do this with out your help." Kim said looking at her best friend.

"Anytime Kim." The two sat in silence as she backed out of the parking spot and headed for the road. The two drove around until they found a sign that said "Cyber Café" " Kim what do you say we check this place out?" Jason asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kim said as she pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. The two walked in and found a table. "reminds me of Erine's." Kim stated.

"Your right Kim" Jason said as Trent came walking up.

" What can I get for you two" He said with a smile.

"Any suggestions we are new to the area." Kim said.

"Smoothies and muffins are the best on the menu if your ask me." Trent loved the smoothies.

"Strawberry smoothie and banana nut muffin for me." Jason said then turned to Kim.

"Yum, that sounds good, same for me." Kim smiled.

"Coming right up."

Kim and Jason enjoyed there smoothies and muffins and decided it would be best if they got back and got Kim settled into her new place. Kim paid for the food and they left.

Back her Kim's apartment Jason was putting together her bed as she unpacked her cloths. "So Kim when you start your new job?"

Kim was going to be the new English teacher at Reefside High. Her old English teacher Mrs. Applebee was the reason Kim went to school to become and English teacher. "School starts in two weeks, but I have to report in one week for meetings and to set my room up." Kim sound as she was placing shoes on her shoe rack.

"At least you have sometime to get to know the area a little" Jason said.

"Yes, when do plan on making your big move up here?"

"The dojo with be completed in just over a month so I am thinking I will move in when it is finished." Jason said. He was going to be living in an apartment he designed as part of his new dojo. Jason was very excited to be opening his own Dojo finally. He has been working has an instructor in Angle Grove for a few years at a few different dojos to put money away to help him open his own place. When Kim mentioned she was looking for a new place to start life anew Jason mentioned that he was ready to start the next part of his life and offered to move with her. Kim was more than excited to have Jason in the same town as her.

"Jason you have no idea how happy I am that you are moving here!" Kim jumped in the air and when to tackle him to the ground.

"Hey Kim I would not take out the man who is putting together all of your furniture." He laughed as she lay on top of him. "I say we invite Trini, Billy and Zack down when I get moved in."

Kim smiled as he mentioned those names "Jase that's a great idea." She started to remember her close friends and memories started to float her thoughts. Thoughts of the surprise party they threw for Zack, Trini's cousin coming to visit, helping Billy get the courage to ask a girl out, Tommy and…Tommy. Her smile vanished and she got up and started to sort through cloths again.

Jason knew her all to well and knew what happened. He went to his best friend and wrapped his arms around her. "Kim, you are here to start a new life, forget the past, I will not let anyone hurt you here I promise you that. Kim felt her eyes start to tear.

"Thank you Jase" she whispered.

The two spent the rest of the weekend preparing her apartment and scoping out parts of the town. Kim already decided that the Cyber Café was going to be her place to get away and relax.

The weekend had come to an end and Jason had to head back Angle Grove to teach and prepare himself for the move to Reefside.

Kim spent the rest of her week before having to report to meeting finishing the small details on her apartment and preparing a few things for the school year.

Tommy spent his last week of summer entertaining friends. Rocky and Adam had come for a short visit. Tommy was showing them his lab when Rocky said "I am still shocked that you are a science teacher, the boy who could barely remember his notebook everyday." He chuckled as well as Adam.

"Ha ha" Tommy jumped in.

"How do you like it here in Reefside?" Adam asked.

"It is a nice quiet town if you don't count the monster attacks." Tommy said in a sarcastic tone. "I actually really enjoy being out here, this house is just right for me and I am practice my karate out by the lake and not be disturbed by anyone."

"Speaking of want to spar by the lake for old time sake?" Rocky interjected.

"Sounds great" Tommy and Adam said at the same time.

The three men made their way out to the lake.

Kim was making her way to the cyber café for another amazing strawberry smoothie and to work on a few articles she was preparing to submit to a journal. Kim was just out side the café when she was surrounded by tranydrons. "Whoa" Kim was startled. "what are you suppose to be the welcoming committee." Kim dropped her bags and took her old fighting stance. "You don't know who your dealing with yehaa" Kim began to fight.

Hally was at Tommy's when the alarms started to go off. She pulled up the image on the screen and saw the new girl in town being attacked. "Tommy come to the lab now" she said into the communicator. Tommy, Rocky and Adam made their way in. Hally watched the screen and watched the girl disappear the tranydrons. "NO" Hally yelled as the guys came running in.

"Hally what is going on?" Tommy asked as he came down the stairs to the lab.

"Come take look" Tommy ran to the computer and saw that the tranydrons were taking someone away before he could see who it was they disappeared.

"Hally try to search for the energy readings and find out where they took the persons. I will contact the rangers." Hally nodded as she turned back to the computer to take down where they took the mystery women. "Rangers come in" Tommy said into the communicators.

"We read you Dr. O" Conner came over the communicator.

"I need you to come to the lab Mesagog is up to something and we need to figure out what it is." Tommy said the rangers said they would be there shortly and Tommy noticed Adam chuckling in the back ground he saw Tommy looking at him " Sorry Tommy oh I mean Dr. O" He couldn't hold it back any more and started to laugh out loud. "I am still trying to grasp that."

" I got it" Hally interrupted. "Sorry but I found the girl that was taken we will have a visual in a few seconds."

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky went to the screen.

In Mesagog's Layer.

"Let me go you dino goons." Kim was struggling against them as they placed her in the same chair that they placed Dr. O in many months before.

"If only you knew what good you will do for me" Mesagog said as he got in Kim's face.

"Whatever" she snarled in his face.

"Ah, see this" he pointed to the object above her "it is my favorite gaget in my layer, I had Dr. Oliver here a few months ago and now I have you in it, want to see how it works" He smirked at her as he walked away to the control panel near by and started to push buttons.

Tommy was looking at the screen when he heard Mesagogs voice. "Dr. O I know you are watching so I hope you are prepared to watch this." The picture began to focus on the chair and the figure of the women as the device became active and a beam of light hit its victim.

"AHHH" the four adults heard. The picture was becoming clear.

Adam started to recognize the figure first. "No" he mumbled.

Tommy looked at the figured and finally realized "Kim" he whispered. Tommy went pale at the site of his ex having the life extracted from her.

"Dr. Oliver you must hand over the dino gems to get back Miss. Kimmy." Mesagog stated before the picture when black. Tommy had t sit down he was not sure how this could have happened how could they have found her, he had so many questions he knew the number to call right then. Hit pulled out his cell and dialed the old number he had not dialed in over a year.

"Hey bro, it's been to told, what's up?" Jason answered after the fourth ring.

"You tell me bro." Tommy snapped.

"Tell you what?" Jason was not understanding what Tommy was getting at.

"How did Kim get captured by Mesagog? How did he know where she was? Why would he want her? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" with each question Tommy got louder until almost yelling into the phone.

"Whoa bro, what about Kim?" Jason sounded worried.

"Kim is in the hands of Mesagog. He has her attached to his life extracting machine and will harm her until we hand over our dino gems." Tommy spat out.

"Look bro I do not know, all I know is that Kim just moved to the Reefside area…" he was interrupted.

"Kim's in Reefside???" Tommy yelled.

"Yes she just moved there a week ago, why?"

"I am in Reefside." Tommy added.

"That would explain the power rangers there." Jason half heartly laughed. "Well your guess is as good as mine bro he is using her to get to you, just as Divatox and Zedd. Go save her Tommy" Tommy just sat there remembering when she and Jason where captured by Divatox. "Tommy I want my little sister to be safe and sound when I move up there in three weeks, will you promise me that she will be?"

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes Jason I promise." With that Tommy closed his phone and noticed everyone including the dino rangers were staring at him. "I guess we have a rescue mission on our hands."

Back at Mesagog's laywer Kim was laying in the chair trying to put two and two together. 'Dr. Oliver' she repeated over and over again in her mind. 'It couldn't be, no it just couldn't be'

Tommy, Trent, Kira, Adam, Rocky, Ethan, and Conner were preparing for the planned mission. Hally was able to find a portal that would allow them access to Mesagog's layer. Rocky and Adam jumped at the offer to help even though they knew they would be powerless they are always to help when needed.

"Remember we go in Rocky and Adam come in behind and sneak around and get Kim off the machine while we deal with Mesagog and the gems..." Tommy stated. They new after saving Dr. O that Mesagog would be prepared for another rescue attempt so they needed to get in and out as fast as possible. "Is everyone…" Tommy was interrupted.

The computer screen came on again and Mesagog stood there and started to speak "Dr. Oliver I can see you are not taking me seriously so here is another reminder as to why yu need to hand over your dino gems." He moved to show Kim's form and it zoomed in onto Kim's face there was shear terror on her face. The machine became active and the light hit her.

"AHHHH" Kim screamed as the light hit. It went away and came back and hit her again. Kim was breathing very heavily and in tears. Tommy saw her mouth say 'help' before the screen went black again.

"We leave now." Tommy said. Everyone loaded on to the bikes, Rocky and Adam road on the back of Tommy's and Conner's. On the drive to the portal memories of Kim came floating back in his mind, he first time he meet her, the first kiss, the dance, when she went to the hospital, when Zedd tried to take her powers and so many more. Before he knew it they were at the portal.

"Rocky, Adam after we go wait a few minutes then come in after us, stay low and quiet." Tommy explained to them. They both nodded. "Rangers have your morphers in hand and ready to go." He instructed the teens.

Tommy and the teens made their way in the portal they landed in the hallway outside the room. Tommy looked in the room quietly when "Come on in rangers…" Mesagog said opening the door. He made his way back to his prized possession. Tommy looked around and saw Kim in the chair with her face looking in the opposite direction of where he stood. "Where are your dino gems Dr. Oliver?"

"Free her first." Tommy stated.

'That voice' Kim barely heard the familiar voice, she wanted to turn and look but she had no energy. She started to turn her head very slowly, she first saw the young girl in yellow, then a young man in blue, a teen in red, then white and then… "Tommy" she barely said tearing up. Then the light hit her again "AHHH" she screamed. The second Tommy heard the scream he ran straight for her and was taken down by the tranydrons.

"No, let me up"

Kim was barely conscious this time. Rocky and Adam where half way to the chair when Tommy ran for her they stopped when he was attacked, and were trying to figure out where to go next. Tommy saw the two and decided it was time to cause a scene to distract the goons. He signaled to the teens to help him fight the tranydrons and help with the distraction.

Rocky turned to Adam "I will go to the panel you get her off the chair." he whispered.

Adam nodded and watched as Rocky headed for the panel. Adam saw a moment where he could get Kim and quickly undid on of the harnesses and started on the second one when Mesagog noticed him and hit the button and a beam of light came and hit Kim and Adam both, "AHHH" Tommy heard Adam and Kim both scream. Rocky jumped at Mesagog and knocked him over and turned the machine off. Mesagog shot Rocky across the room. He hit the far wall near Tommy.

"You okay Rocko?" Tommy asked.

'Cough' "yeah' Rocky said meekly.

Adam quickly did his best to untie Kim noticing she was unconscious. Mesagog got up and hit the machine again. "AHHH" Adam screamed again.

"Rangers now…Dino thunder power up HA" Tommy yelled. The rangers morphed and fought more tranydrons and Tommy made his way to the chair. He fired a shot a Mesagog and hit him head on and ran to Adam and Kim. "Trent come here and help me"

Tommy helped Adam to his feet and handed him to Trent. He then turned back and untied Kim and picked her up. The two took off for the door. Rocky was assisted by Conner and the Power rangers took off for the portal they came through not long before. Kira and Ethan were the first two through the portal.

On the other side Haley had Tommy's Jeep awaiting for the new friends. "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Just behind us." Conner stated as he came through the portal. Next out was Adam and Trent. Adam fell to the ground as he landed with Trent. Conner ran to him to check on him when Tommy came running through with Kim in his arms. "Lets get out of here now." He stated coming through. Tommy put Kim in the back of the jeep with Adam. Rocky agreed to taking Tommy's bike and the rangers each took their own bikes and they all headed back the lab.

Tommy dialed the old number for the second time in one day. "Hey bro. did you get my sis back?" Jason said as he answered the phone.

"Yes, but I think you should come if you can. Does not look good." Tommy said in a worried voice.

"I can be there in two hours, text me your location and I will see you soon." Jason stated.

Tommy hung up and did as his friend asked. He then looked back at Kim and noticed she was wearing a ring he had given her years ago. How could this have happened to his beautiful? Why was she here in Reefside? Was she going to be ok? Tommy wanted answers and now.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the house and made their way into the lab. Tommy took Kim and placed her on a table and asked Hally to start scanning her and look for ways to help her. He then took Adam and lay him on a table across the room. He became to check him over and decided that he was going to be ok, he just needed to rest. Tommy looked around and noticed that Conner was helping Rocky patch some wounds from being thrown across the room. He went to his friend and taped Conner on the shoulder and thanked him for helping him Conner got the idea and left.

"Thank you Rocky." Tommy stated as he helped to finish bandage a wound on Rocky's arm.

"Anytime man, I would do it again if I had the chance." He smiled at his good friend. "How is Kim?"

Tommy's look became very worrisome as he looked in her direction. Hally had attached the small women to some machines to monitor her, Hally had determined that only time would tell if Kim would pull through. "Not looking very good" He said in a low voice. "Jason is on his way here, he and Kim are really close, I thought he would want to be here."

"Good call man, I always knew you were a born leader." Rocky smiled at him.

Tommy appreciated what his friend said and smiled "thanks"

Once everyone was comfortable Tommy told his rangers to head on out and relax there was nothing more they could do.

Tommy went to check on Adam before making his way over to Kim's side. Hally saw Tommy by Kim's side and went to him. "Do you need anything, Rocky and I are headed to the Café we will be back in awhile"

"no, but thanks" Tommy acknowledged her.

"Hey man if you need anything you know the number. Let me know when Jason gets here."

Tommy turned to his friend and nodded. The two left.

Rocky opened the door to his car for Hally and she got in. He then went to the drivers side and got in himself. "Rocky is that Tommy's first love?" she asked shyly.

"Hally I wouldn't call Kim Tommy's first love…more like only love." He said honestly as he backed out of the driveway heading towards the café. "Tommy has the same look in his eyes today that he had when I met the two of them years ago. I don't know if Tommy has ever found anyone to fill the whole that Kim left in his heart."

"She is the one that sent the awful letter he mentioned in college" Hally stated.

"Yes, she did, but I really do not know if those two ever should have been separated to begin with. Kim was following her dream and distance can be hard to deal with when you are on opposite sides of the country."

Hally nodded in agreement at Rocky's last statement. The two made their way to the café as Rocky was telling Hally about his life in college and Hally told him about how she met Tommy. After they arrived at the café Hally offered Rocky anything he wanted on the house. Little did she know the power of Rocky's stomach.

The two talked and eat when they noticed over an hour and a half had past. "I think we should go back and check on others." Rocky stated.

"Agreed" The two got up and made their way back to the house.

Outside of Tommy's house Jason pulled up and got out of the car when he heard another car coming up the drive. He spotted Rocky in the drivers seat and a women he did not know next to him. Rocky pulled up and got out of the car. "Jase, hey man how are you?" he greeted his old friend with a hug.

"Im a little worried about my little sis but other than that I am great yourself." He asked noticing the bandages.

"A little banged up from the mission but I will live, Jase this is Hally a good friend of Tommy's Hally this is Jason he is Kim's best friend from when…diapers." He chuckled.

Jason smiled at the comment, "Pretty much, nice to meet you, can we go see my sis?"

Rocky nodded and let the way.

In the lab Tommy was entranced in his own thoughts he was remembering the time of the first kiss by the lake. He remembered how she was always there even when she found out he was the evil green ranger.

As Jason came down the stairs and saw Tommy deep in thought with his head hanging low. Hally went to say something when Jason stopped her and quietly walked over to his dear friends. He gently placed a hand on his should "She will pull through bro I promise you." Jason said quietly.

Tommy jumped out of his thoughts and turned to his friend. "Jase Im glad you're here, Kim…" Jason stopped him.

"Tommy I am here for you both, both of you are my friend and I care for you both, you seemed really worried when you called. What happened to her?"

Tommy explained the machine and Mesagog to Jason. As he was explaining it they heard 'hmmm" come from across the room.

"Adam" Tommy jumped up and ran to his side. "Hey man how do you feel?"

"like I was hit by a truck." Adam weakly stated half smiling "did we get her?"

Tommy moved aside and point to the table. Adam could see Kim hooked up the so many machines. "Is she ok?"

"Only time will tell." Jason said has he came up behind Tommy.

"Jason when did you get here man?" Adam asked.

"I came in to check on my little sis." Jason smiled. "glad to see your doing better"

"Where is Rocky is he ok?" Adam asked remember his friend.

"Right here man" Rocky interrupted the conversation. "Just got back from eating and I brought you a beagle." Rocky smiled at his good friend.

"Eating is that what you call it" Hally spat out laughing " I would call it scarfing"

Everyone laughed. "Ok so I have a hardy appétit." Rocky smiled.

Adam was advised to take it easy and he did not have a hard time agreeing to that. He ate the beagle that Rocky brought him and chatted with everyone for a few hours and then fell asleep around 9 that evening.

Rocky decided that he had a long day as well and excused himself to one of Tommy's spare rooms. Hally offered to stay to keep an eye on Kim but Tommy and Jason told her things would be fine if they needed help they would call.

"Jase, why is Kim in Reefside?" Tommy asked.

"Bro you know I can not answer that question for you, I think you need to ask her yourself when she wakes up." Jason stated. Tommy's look went to Kim.

"If she ever wakes up"

"Bro you know she will, Kim is a strong girl" Jason promised Tommy. "I do have some news for you though. I am opening my own dojo here in town."

"That's great news man, when will it open?" Tommy asked.

"Well it should be ready in about three weeks and I will move into the apartment that I have designed into it." Jason mentioned. "You would be more than welcome to teach there when you wanted."

"Thanks man I may take you up on it."

The two friends talked and caught up for a few hours and Jason finally decided it was time to get some sleep. Tommy offered him a spare bedroom and Jason excepted.

Tommy stayed by Kim's side as Jason left. "Please come through for me Kim" he whispered and took her hand. Tommy sat there by Kim all night and feel asleep still holding her hand around four am.

8 am the next morning.

"Mmmmh, Mmmmh" Kim moaned as she started to steer.

Tommy felt as she moved and sat up quickly "Come on beautiful wake up." Tommy was not sure where the old pet name came from but he really did not care.

As Kim opened her eyes she couldn't believe who she was looking at. "Tommy?" she said meakly. "what, why.."

"Shh, your questions will be answered in time. But first…" Tommy was interrupted.

"I want to see my little sis." Jason interrupted as he came down the stairs.

"Jase" Kim tried to sit up but Tommy prevented her.

"Slow down, take it easy." He stated.

"Better listen to the good doctor." Jason smiled as he came to Kim's side. "Tommy why don't you go get cleaned up and get a bit to eat."

Tommy wanted to decline but he had a feeling Jason would not take no for an answer. "Good idea, Kim I will see you in little while." He smiled at her and headed upstairs.

Jason watched as Tommy headed upstairs and did not notice as Kim reached up to pinch him as hard as she could on his arm. "OUCH!" he yelled as she pinched him. "what was that for."

"Why didn't you tell me he lived here?" she snapped.

"I had no idea. Don't you dare pinch me like that again" Jason said "Tommy sat with you all night Kim, I think he still cares for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thank you so much for all the reviews! I know that there are errors in the piece and I will do my best to make sure they are not there in the future. I make no promises, seeing as this is something I have had trouble with all my life.

I had never even thought about how Mesagog would know about Kim, I hope you like the reasoning I came up with! Read and review.

Chapter 2

Kim was not sure what to say at the moment. She just looked at Jason as if he had three heads. "Kim you heard me right, I think Tommy still has feelings for you." Jason restated.

"Not now Jason, I can not deal with any of that right now." Kim said as she put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. They quickly opened again when she heard noises coming from across the room. Her eyes looked in the direction of the noise and focused on the figure sitting up on the other bed in the room, "Adam?"

"Kim, you're awake!" Adam jumped off the bed and ran towards her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a semi." She said as Adam reached down for a hug.

"I am glad that you are ok. Can I get you anything? Water?" Adam asked

"Thank you but no, I am fine for now."

"Adam can you go ahead and go get some water for her? I think she will want some in a little while." Jason jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah sure, do you need anything man?" Adam asked as Jason shook his head no. Adam made his way upstairs.

When Adam was out of sight Jason turned to Kim, and as he turned Kim knew what was next. "Kim, you need to tell Tommy about what happened before you moved here."

"Why? Why Jase, why would he even care?" Kim spat back at her best friend. "Why should Tommy want to know about what happened to little old me after what I did to him." The tears started to flow. "Jason I was so cold, so heartless to end things the way I did. I got what I deserved….for…for…for what I did to him" She could barely get the last sentence out. Jason moved to sit on the bed with her and he held his little sis and let her cry. Jason had no idea how much time had really passed as his little sister cried herself back to sleep. Adam had attempted to bring the water down when he heard the crying he decided it would be best to leave the two alone.

Tommy came down the stairs freshly showered and in a fresh pair of jeans and a black t shirt. Tommy looked at his friend as he held the small female who was asleep in his arms. He quietly made his way to the two and asked "Is she ok?"

"Yeah bro. Kim is just going through a lot of changes right now and it is kind of hard on her." Jason whispered as he adjusted Kim so that she was lying comfortably on the bed again and he got up. "How about we go make something to eat, I don't know about you but I am starved."

"You sound like Rocky." Tommy chuckled as the two made their way up stairs.

Adam was sitting in Tommy's living room watching a special on the history channel. When Tommy and Jason come upstairs he hits the mute button. "How is she doing?" Adam asked as the two turned the corner.

"She is doing ok, she is sleeping." Jason stated.

"Kim has not woken up?" Rocky interrupted as he came down the hallway from one of the guest bedrooms.

The three men turned to Rocky as he spoke. "She woke up about an hour ago, but she has fallen asleep again, which is what she needs right now." Jason answered his question.

"Well that is good to hear. I say for now lets eat." Rocky said. The rest just chuckled as he headed to the kitchen.

Tommy made his way to the fridge and looked inside to see what he could serve his friends. "How does bacon and eggs sound?" he asked as he spotted the two items next two each other.

"Sounds good," Jason answered, "And maybe some buttered toast?"

"Perfect." Adam and Rocky both added.

Tommy started to gather all the materials he would need to make the food when Adam asked, "How do you think Mesagog knew about Kimberly?"

"Yeah, she has not been around the ranger scene for awhile." Rocky added.

Tommy had been wondering this exact same thing all night long. Tommy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait Tommy, did you mention something about the white ranger knowing something about Mesagog?" Adam suddenly remembered Tommy mentioning something about this at the beginning of the week.

Tommy had not thought about this. "What is this about the white ranger?" Jason became very interested in the conversation.

Tommy just started at the pan that he had put two eggs in when Jason said, "Tommy, bro are you ok?"

Jason's vice broke Tommy's concentration just as the smell of something burning hit his nose and he looked down to see the eggs burning in the pan. "Damn!" he yelled. Tommy quickly took the pan off the stove and threw it in the sink.

"Tommy you ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah, Adam just gave me the answer." He answered in a low voice.

"What answer?" Jason asked completely confused at this point.

"Trent…the white ranger," Tommy began, "his father is Mesagog…well sort of. His father is Anton Mercer and I worked with him on a few digs and we had plenty of opportunities to discuss our pasts and Kim came up a few times and he even saw a picture of her one night when he stopped by my old apartment with some research."

It all made since to Tommy now anything that Mercer knew Mesagog would knew as well.

Tommy cleaned up the mess from the first set of eggs and started to make breakfast as the rest of the men discussed Jason's new dojo.

*In the lab*

Kim had been asleep in the lab for two hours before the nightmares began. In her dreams she was being hooked up to the life extractor and feeling the first shot of the machine as Mesagog laughed. "No…No…NO!" Kim yelled in her sleep. She became very uncomfortable and started to stir in her sleep as the nightmare continued. "Ahhhh!"

The four men upstairs heard the second scream from the lab and all four jumped up and headed straight for the lab. Tommy was the first one down the stairs and saw Kim stirring in her sleep; she was all sweaty and had a look of fear.

Tommy reached and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and with out even thinking he said "Beautiful wake up…"shaking her shoulder slightly. "Come on wake up."

The warm hand on Kim's shoulder brought Kim back to reality and she started to wake as she heard the old pet name 'beautiful'. Her eyes shot open and she sat up nearly knocking Tommy on the floor. She was panting and breathing very heavily. "No…no…no" she repeated at a low mumbled tone.

"Kim…Kim…look at me." Tommy now had his two hands on both of her shoulders, "It's ok your safe."

Kim slowly looked up at Tommy as he talked to her and her tears started to flow as if on queue. Kim did not know what to say or what to do. She just lowered her head and rested it on Tommy's shoulder as she cried.

The three other men looked at the sight in front of them and looked at each other and smiled.

Kim started to feel safe in her surroundings and the crying started to stop and she raised her head off of the shoulder it was resting on and she once again realized whose shoulder she was crying on her eyes widened as she shot her focus away from him and on the others in the room. She finally spotted who she was looking for. Kim started to move her legs and remove the covers as she made her way off the bed and started towards Jason. When Kim put her weight down on the floor she realized how weak she was. She started to fall the second she stood. Tommy reacted quickly and grabbed her and started to help her back on the bed when she snapped "No, let me go."

Tommy quickly let go and Kim stumbled towards Jason, and as soon as he noticed she was headed his way he moved quickly to Kim's side and grabbed her as she nearly feel to the ground. "Kim" Jason said in a very worried tone.

"I need away from here now" she whispered as he helped her up.

"Let me carry you upstairs."

"I want to walk." She protested.

"Kim…" Jason stopped in his protest when he saw the look on her face. He decided he would do as she asked. He helped to support her as the two made their way to the stairs and slowly up them. The other three men just watched in sheer surprise to what had just happened.

When the two reached the upstairs Jason lead her to the room he had slept in the night before. He helped her get comfortable on the bed when she said, "I want out of here."

"Kim wait a minute you just woke up and your exhausted and you need more rest."

"No, Jason I want out of here now, I want to go home" Kim protested.

"Your weak you need to regain some strength and Tommy wants to do some tests on you before you go anywhere before you leave."

The mention of his name made Kim feel a bit upset to her stomach. She hung her head low. "It felt so right" she said sheepishly in almost a whisper.

"What?" Jason asked as he barely heard his best friend. Kim just sat there and he asked again, "Kim what felt right."

Kim knew she would have to tell Jason at some point or another so she decided to just say it. "Jason, being in his arms again felt right."

Jason smiled slightly at the comment and wrapped his arms around her, he knew it took a lot for her to admit that.

*Outside of the room*

Tommy had made his way upstairs after Kim and Jason made their way to the spare room. He heard everything Kim had said to Jason and couldn't believe what he heard. So many memories jumped back into Tommy's head after he heard what Kim had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim wanted to get up and walk out of the house, but she could feel how weak she really was. She also realized once she was outside she would have no idea where to go or a means of how to get away from here. She started to pull away from Jason and looked at him, "Jase I need to get out of here."

"Kim I know you do, but for me will you please stay and gain some strength and let Tommy and Hayley do their tests." Jason asked hoping she would give in, but he knew it would be a fight to keep her here.

Kim looked as if she wanted to protest more but she did not think it would be worth it to argue with Jason on this one, at least not for the moment. "Ok Jase I will stay for a little while." Jason just smiled and hugged his little sis for finally doing what he wanted her to do.

Just then Jason's cell phone rang. Jason did not look at the caller id and just answered, "Hello" Jason listened to the person on the other end. His expression changed when the other person was speaking. "No, I do not know where she is, even if I did I would not bother telling you where to find her." This caught Kim's attention.

"Jase who is it?" she asked quietly.

Jason just waved her off not realizing how rude he appeared to Kim. "No, you did what you did and you lost your chance to explain. I do not want you to call her number or this number again got it bud?" Jason's voice sounded very protective. Jason waited while the other person on the lone said something as Jason interrupted, "NO, you do not understand do not call her or me again. Do you understand?....No answer the question….. ANSWER THE QUESTION." Jason almost yelled into the phone. Jason finally got the yes he was looking for. "Good." Jason said just before he shut the phone and looked at Kim who looked shocked. "Kim I'm sorry…" Jason barely got it out before Kim stood and some how found the energy to make her way to the door. She found Jason's keys on the table by the door. "Kim please…" Jason begged as she reached for the keys.

Kim did not care at this point she was so confused and not ready for any of this. Just when she was setting memories in the past and starting to make new ones they all come floating back as she fought her way out of the spare bedroom. She opened the door to find Tommy standing there. She did not even speak to him as she pushed past him looking for the front door. As she reached the end of the hallway she nearly fell to the ground. "Kim…" Tommy said as he saw her fall and ran towards her. But she quickly regained her balance and started to move as fast as her legs would go and made it to the front door and Tommy stood there is a state of ah. He could not figure out what just happened. Jason came out of the room when he heard the engine to his truck start and he hung his head. "Oh man." He mumbled.

This brought Tommy back from his thoughts. "What happened?" he asked.

"Tommy I can not explain I need a car." Jason stated.

"Jason what is going on?"

"Tommy I need a car and NOW" Jason raised his voice.

"Take my jeep." Tommy hesitated a bit as he reached into his pockets.

Jason grabbed the keys quickly and ran towards the door just as Adam and Rocky were coming out of the basement. Jason flew past the two and looked at Tommy as he came down the hallway behind Jason. "What is going on?" Rocky asked.

"She left…" Tommy said in a low voice.

"What…where did she go?" Adam asked

"I don't know"

*Jason'sTruck*

Kim did not know where she was going put she thought if she headed north she would find familiar areas to help lead her to her apartment.

Kim was overwhelmed with memories of the past year. Tears started to fill her eyes as she started to recognize where she was. She knew the Café was about ten blocks from where she was and she would ditch Jason's truck lock the keys in the truck and take off in her car. Kim was grateful she kept the spare key in the glove box and to have the key pad locks.

Kim pulled into the café parking lot and got out the truck and lost her footing and fell to the ground. Conner was leaving the café and noticed a woman on the ground. He ran to her side, "Miss can I help you? Kimberly?" He asked realizing who the girl was.

Kim had no idea who this young man was and was wondering how he knew who she was. "No," she protested "I am fine." She struggled to get up and headed for her car. She punched in the code to unlock the car.

"Kimberly, let me help you please. I can help you get where you're going" Conner begged her.

Kim looked at him and nodded her head no and got in her car. She reached for the glove box and took out the key. She started the car and through it in reverse and looked at the by as his communicator went off. "Conner here" He barely got out.

"Conner Kim has left the lab very upset and we have no idea where she has gone." Tommy's voice said over the communicator.

"Yeah, Dr. O I just ran into her and did not look good."

"Where is she?" Tommy's voice rose as he heard what the red ranger said.

"She just left the café in what I believe to be her car. She abandoned a truck and took of in a Z28."

"Thanks Conner" Tommy pulled away from his communicator and took out his phone and dialed Jason's number. Tommy seemed very annoyed as he waited for Jason to answer.

'What?' Jason barked on the other end.

"Kim just left your truck at the café and took of in a Z28" Tommy stated.

'That is her car' Jason said thankful for some kind of update on her 'I know where she is going, she will be going back to her apartment.'

"Tell me where it is Jase." Tommy demanded.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Tommy"

"Keep me posted please…Jason please keep me posted." Tommy begged his friend.

"I will" Jason said as he turned Tommy's jeep in the direction of her apartment.

*Reefside Apartments*

Kim pulled into a parking spot and slowly got out of the car the event in the past fifteen minutes where catching up to her quickly. She made it out of the car and went to her apartment door and started to unlock the door when she heard a car pull in near where she was, she did not have the energy to look behind her. She focused on getting into her apartment away from the world. A car door slammed shut as she finally got the door unlocked and she started to open it when two hands grabbed her and spun her around. "Kim" Jason said as he looked her dead in the eye.

Kim could not take anything more the tears started to flow and she collapsed. Jason picked her up and carried her into the apartment and sat down on the couch with her.

Kim was so upset she was trembling for all the events that had just happened and all of the memories that flowed back into her thoughts. Jason just held her as she cried.

Jason felt as if he had failed his little sis. He had promised that no one would ever hurt her again and know look at her. He hung is head.

Jason sat there for two hours as Kim slowly but finally calmed down and eventually fell asleep. Just before she fell asleep Jason promised to stay with her the rest of the weekend. He knew he needed to stay with her for another day before he could head back. He slowly moved and placed Kim in a comfortable position on the couch as he went to find her cell phone. Jason looked all over Kim's apartment and could not find it when he decided he should look in her car. He took the keys and quietly opened the front door and shut it behind him. When he reached her car he saw the phone in the center console and unlocked the car. Jason reached in and reached for the phone. Just then the phone started to ring. Jason looked down at the caller id praying he would not see that number. The number that appeared was one that he knew all to well. He opened the phone "Aisha…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Jason what are you doing with my girl?" Aisha said in a cheerful voice.

"Aisha I need your help." He said softly.

"Jase, what happened?" Aisha demanded an answer.

"Can you come to Reefside?" Jason asked. Hoping she would say yes.

"Jase tell me what is going on." She demanded again.

"Kim was getting settled into Reefside when she was kidnapped and…" Jason was interrupted.

"KIDNAPPED?" Aisha shouted in the phone, "By whom?"

"Aisha let me finish. Kim was kidnapped by Mesagog and Tommy and his new rangers were the ones to rescue her and then Kevin…" He was interrupted again.

"I will be there tomorrow." Aisha interrupted. Just the little bit of information that Jason had given her told her what state Kim would most likely be in. "Where is she now?"

"She is sleeping. I think I need to tell you everything that happened." Jason stated. He felt Kim's best friend needed to know everything that happened in the past week of her life. Jason explained Kim getting kidnapped, being saved by Tommy and his young rangers, and then the phone call from Kevin.

"Oh Jase, how could this all happen she was doing so well." Aisha sounded sad for her friend.

"Aisha I understand and I take the blame on myself."

"Jase it is not your fault things are just rough and we will get her through it. How long are you there for?"

"I am here tonight and tomorrow but I need to go back Monday and I am afraid to leave her alone that soon."

"I understand. How long do you think I should come up for?" She asked as she was researching plane fairs.

"Kim starts her new job a week from Monday. I think once she starts work she will be ok don't you?" he asked.

"I agree when my girl gets busy she is ok." Aisha stated. She found a good deal on a flight that left early. "I just booked a flight that will get in around ten tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much Aisha, I don't think I will tell her I think a surprise would be good for her."

"Agreed, texted me her address so that I can make it there, I best go so I can pack."

"Thanks again Aisha" Jason stated again.

"Let me know if something else happens before I get there."

*Tommy's house*

Tommy sat on the couch watching the phone as if it were going to turn into some magical creature and take off. He had been sitting here for the past two hours. Rocky and Adam were helping Hayley in the lab. Adam came up to check on his friend. "Tommy and word yet?" he asked.

Tommy just shook his head no. He thought about calling Jason to see if he could get some answers. "Maybe I will call Jason."

"Tommy I would wait for him to call. Maybe you should get some rest."

"I do not know if I can Adam" Tommy stated.

"Why don't you try?"

Tommy wanted to protest but he figured his good friend was right and he decided he would take his phone and place it by his bed so if and when rang he would be right there to answer. Tommy grabbed his phone and headed back to his room and shut the door. As he sat down on the bed he opened the draw to the night stand and took out a picture from the drawer. He drug his finger over the small female in the photo. It was a picture of him and Kim from the Police call at the youth center years ago. He lay down on the bed and held the picture in his hands. Tommy did not realize how tired he truly was until he hit the pillow and fell asleep in a flash.

*Kim's Apartment*

Around eight that evening Kim awoke and Jason was sitting in the chair next to her and watching a movie. He heard her stir and turned to her. "Hey sis, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little better, but I am hungry." She stated.

"I thought you might be so I looked up some pizza places, I will call and we will eat." He smiled. He was so glad that she was awake and talking to him. Jason went and placed the pizza order after he hung up he headed back to the living room and told Kim, "Should be about twenty minutes. I am going to make some salads and get ready for dinner."

"Thank you Jase. I think I am going to go clean up and get changed."

"Sounds good Kim I will let you know when the pizza is here." He stated.

Kim walked back to her room and shut the door. She reached for the night stand and picked up the picture that was in the frame on the stand. Kim looked at the photo and saw a reflection of herself next to the long haired young man in photo. Kim held the same photo Tommy was holding from the Police Ball at the Youth Center. She ran her finger over his form and placed the picture back on the night stand. Kim grabbed some pajama bottoms and a tank top and headed to the restroom to shower she thought the warm water would help her relax.

Kim to a nice warm fifteen minute shower and was getting dressed when Jason knocked on the door, "Kim pizza is here."

"Ok, I am getting dressed be there in a few." She replied and finished to get dressed. Kim ran a comb through her hair and exited the bathroom and meet Jason in the living where he had pizza, salads, and drinks ready to go. He was sitting on the floor and had a pillow propped up on the couch. Jason smiled at her and held up a dvd box. Kim smiled when she recognized that the movie was her favorite. The two sat and watched the movie and ate dinner. Once they were done eating the pizza and salads. Jason picked up the dishes and trash. As Jason cleaned Kim grabbed a blanket and made herself comfortable on the floor with a pillow and continued to watch the movie. Jason returned and sat by his little sis. About three fourths the way into the movie Kim had fallen asleep. Jason let the movie finish and he carefully picked her up and put her into her own bed. After making sure she was comfortable Jason made himself comfortable on the couch and feel asleep from the per exhaustion of the day.

*Tommy's House*

Rocky and Adam where glad to notice that Tommy was still sleeping after everything that had been going on around them.

*The next morning at Reefside Apartments*

Jason was up and showered. He had a hard time sleeping, so around seven he was up watching TV. After an hour Jason was almost sleep when he heard a small knock on the door. He headed for the door and quietly opened it and saw Aisha on the other side. "You're in early.'

"I got an earlier flight, I figured the sooner I got here the soon I could help." She stated.

"Well right now I need to take Tommy's Jeep to the Café get my truck and drop his Jeep of at his place without him knowing. Do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah, we best be quick about it Kim will be up in the next hour or so." Aisha reminded him.

"Agreed, thanks again for coming" Jason hugged her.

Aisha just smiled and returned the hug. Jason wrote a quick note and placed it on Kim's bathroom mirror incase she was to wake up while they were gone. The two headed to the jeep and took off for the café. After a short ten minute drive Aisha jumped out of the jeep and took Jason's keys and headed to the truck. She was going to follow him to Tommy's house and bring Jason back to Kim's place.

Jason let the way to the small house just on the edge of town. When Aisha saw the place she thought of Tommy and his uncle's cabin that he always talked about. They pulled into the driveway and Jason got out of the jeep and took something out of his pocket and placed it on the windshield. He looked back at the house and headed for the truck and jumped in the passenger seat. When he heard the front door open, "Jason wait!" Tommy yelled.

Jason put his head down in sham as Aisha quickly backed out and headed north as Jason instructed.

Tommy went straight to his Jeep and noticed the note and read it right there in the driveway…

Tommy,

Kim seems to be just fine, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I can not explain why she took off like she did for it is not my right to. I am doing the best I can and I hope that when I move to Reefside in a few weeks all will be worked out or in the process of working out.

Jason.

Tommy just stood there as Adam came out of the house to see what Tommy was yelling about. Adam took the note from Tommy and did not know what to tell his friend about the current situation. The two men returned to the house and Adam made breakfast for the three of them and they decided it was going to be a quiet day at home.

*Reefside Apartments*

Aisha pulled into a spot just in front of Kim's door and the two of them got out of the truck and Jason grabbed his bag and headed into the apartment. The apartment was very quiet and seemed as if no one had been up yet. Aisha went to check on Kim and Jason made his way to the bathroom where he found their note and he throw it away. Jason to a quick shower and freshened up and came out into the living room to find Aisha on the couch looking through some old photos Kim had in an album on the table.

"I guess she is still sleeping?" Jason questioned as he placed his bag down by the front door.

"If your talking about me no…" Kim said in a groggy voice rubbing her eyes. When she noticed Aisha sitting on the couch, "Aisha! What are you doing here?"

"Girl, I'm here to see my best friend. Come here." Aisha smiled as Kim ran to here with open arms. "I hear it has been a little rough around here in the new town, so girl I am here by your side until next Sunday"

Kim continued to hug Aisha and turned to look at Jason and smile. Jason knew it was her way of saying thank you and he smiled in return.

The three spent the rest of the day talking about everything that had happened in the past few days. After getting all the tears and stories out the three enjoyed the left over pizza for lunch and decided it was a good day to stay home and watch movies. After dinner Jason had to go back to Angle Grove.

As Jason was preparing to leave Kim went to him and gave him a hug. "Jason thank you for everything."

"Kim I am so sorry for everything I promised you nothing would hurt you again and I could not keep my promise. When my dojo is ready I will be here in a wink. I want you to promise that you will call if you need anything."

"I promise" She looked at her friend. "When will you be moving up here?"

"Hopefully in three weeks." He answered her question.

"Great," she smiled. She opened the door for to help him out and as he passed by she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I will miss you Jase."

"I will miss you to Kim, Aisha thanks again for everything." He waved. Jason got in his truck and headed for home.

Aisha and Kim stayed in the rest of the night watching movies and talking.

Over the course of the next week the girls were able to fully get Kim settled into her new place and gather some supplies that she would need for her new job. Sunday finally came around and Aisha had to leave. "Kim we have to see each other more often and on better notes." Aisha hugged her friend goodbye at the airport.

"Agreed, I will need to come and visit you next time. We have a fall break coming up in the beginning of October. Let's plan on then." Kim hugged her friend back.

"Perfect!" Aisha was excited to have plans to see her friend again and soon. Aisha boarded her plan and headed back to Chicago.

* Tommy's Home*

Adam and Rocky decided they needed to stay with Tommy for awhile longer. They did not leave until Saturday came around. Now it was Sunday and Tommy was preparing himself for a weeks worth of meetings and training.

Tommy decided it was a good night to head to bed early for the fact that he needed to get up early for his first day back at work. At ten that night he headed on to bed trying to leave behind the events of the past few weeks.

*Reefside Apartments*

Monday morning came all to quickly for Kim. After a quick shower Kim through on her new black slacks and pink button down top. She looked in the mirror and loved the way it looked. She styled her hair in a simple ponytail that lay on the back of her neck. At 7:15 Kim made her way to her car and headed to the school. She knew she wanted to stop by her room before the meetings at eight. She arrived at the school around 7:30 and made her way to her room. Kim looked around to see that the school was nice enough to give her all the materials she had requested. She noticed a chair that seemed uneven and decided to call the janitor and put in a work order on it. Kim made the call and started to log into her computer to begin checking emails and seeing what she had on the computer. After twenty minutes of messing with the computer the janitor came into the room. "I hear you have a broken chair. The new gal is already breaking things." He teased her.

Kim giggled at the comment, "I know you can't give me anything nice."

The janitor laughed at her comment, "I like you." He stated as he began to work on the chair. "Names Bud"

"I am Kimberly Hart. Nice to meet you Bud."

In less than five minutes the chair was as good as new. "There you go Miss Hart" he smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Bud, I am sure you will her from me a lot." She teased. "I better make my way to the library for the welcome meeting."

Kim grabbed a notebook and headed for the library. When she reached the library she decided she would sit towards the middle so that she could get to know some of the staff during the meeting.

*A few miles from the high school*

'I can't believe I over slept' Tommy thought to himself as he raced towards the school.

He knew he was going to be ok once he got there but he was trying so hard to actually be on time for the first meeting of the year. He finally pulled into a spot in the school parking lot and grabbed his bag and started to run for the library.

*Library*

"Welcome back and Welcome to the new staff of the building," Principal Randal stated.

"I can see that we are missing one staff." She and the rest of the staff laughed. "I might as well begin I am sure he will grace us with…" She was interrupted as the door to the library opened. She spotted the teacher that was tardy,"Ah Dr. Oliver I am glad you have joined us." Kim heard the name and could not believe it.

Kim looked over a shoulder only to see Tommy waking towards the group of tables. "Oliver over here" She heard the person next to her say.

Tommy smiled and made his way to the table. Kim had to run she had to duck out some how. But it was too late. "Oliver this is the new English teacher Miss Hart." The teacher introduced her. Kim looked up at Tommy.

"Kim" Tommy said quietly.

"Hi" She returned the quiet response.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason was in his Angle Grove apartment packing up some of his belongings when he decided it was time for a break. He looked at the time and decided to make a stop at the old juice bar for a smoothie. When he arrived to the juice bar he walked in and saw an old friend still behind the counter. "Jason!" Erne said with great excitement. "How have you been?"

"I am ok, I am actually moving out of Angle Grove in a few weeks." Jason said.

"Where are you headed?"

"Reefside."

"Not to far," Ernie was relieved, "how is Kim doing these days?" Jason looked down in sham as he heard her name. "Is she ok?..... Jason?"

Jason snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah" he said meekly.

"Jason what is wrong?"

"She has been through a lot, and it does not seem to be slowing down for her."

"It's not that Kevin guy is it?" Ernie asked.

Jason nodded his head yes, "and more, she is living in Reefside."

"Jase that is good news, that's where you will be." Erne tried to cheer is young friend up.

"Yeah, but so does Tommy, it has not been a smooth transition." Ernie's mouth dropped open when he heard the name. After the initial shock he smiled. "What is it Ernie?" Jason asked.

"I always knew they belonged together." Erne smiled serving Jason the usual strawberry smoothie.

"I did to, but after last week we will have to see what happens."

"Give it time they need time." Ernie said patting Jason on the shoulder.

*Reefside High School*

"Now that we have everyone I would like to introduce the new staff Mrs. Foster…" Kim heard Mrs. Randall say as she sat down trying not to miss the chair.

'How could this be? Why the same school? Wait…he's a teacher? What could he possibly teach?' Kim was lost in her thoughts when, "And finally Kimberly Hart." She heard her name being called by Mrs. Randall so Kim stood and waved, "She is our new English teacher. Now that the introductions are over I would like to invite everyone to the cafeteria for a breakfast that the student council has set up for us."

Kim quickly gathered her materials and dashed out of the library as quick as possible. For some reason Tommy did the same and followed her to what he figured was her classroom. "Kim?" he said knocking on the door.

Kim was placing her things down on her desk when he entered and she looked up. "Yes" she responded.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" She said quietly "Just kind of shocked to see you here as a teacher."

Tommy smirked at the comment and he moved to sit on one of the desks near the door in the room. "Yeah, kind of takes a lot of people by surprise." Kim smiled at his comment. Tommy was happy he finally saw at least part of the old Kimberly he knew years ago. Just then Kim's phone rang. "I will let you get that see you in the cafeteria." Tommy waved his hand as he exited the room.

Kim was so distracted by Tommy she did not even look at the caller id when she answered the phone, "Hello" Kim knew the second she heard the voice on the other line. "Leave me alone" She struggled to fight the tears as she raised her voice. "No, I am done, do not call again." Kim was in tears as she shut the phone only to reopen it and dial Jason's number.

Little did Kim know, Tommy heard her raise her voice and he returned to her door away to see if he could hear anything.

The phone rang when the other end was picked up Kim said "Jason, he is calling again."

'What that….Kim tonight after school you need to get your number changed. Promise me you will do that….Kim?' Jason said on the other end.

"Yeah Jase, I promise." Kim said as she was realizing what was going on around her. "I need to go. I have more meetings today. I will call you when I have a new number. Bye Jase." Kim closed her phone and looked towards the door to her room. "Tommy."

He was shocked when he heard his name and sheepishly turned to walk in the room. "I'm sorry Kim you seemed…" He was cut off.

"Tommy meet me here after the meetings are done today."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sure Kim."

"Meet me in the parking lot around 3:30."

Kim picked up some paperwork and made her way to the cafeteria. She was hoping that Tommy would keep his distance until the afternoon when she would be able to hopefully tell him everything.

The day seemed to linger and never end. Finally at 3:20 Mrs. Randall gave the ok for the staff to leave for the day. "I promise tomorrow will be shorter and you will have time to work on your rooms."

Everyone said their goodbyes and exited the library. Kim made her way back to her room to grab her belongs and she dialed the number she knew all to well. "Jase," she said as the other end was answered. "I need your help."

'What is it?' He asked

"I told Tommy to meet me after school today, but I don't know if I can do it anymore, your not here."

'Kim, you're a strong girl you can do this. I think it will really help you if you do tell him."

"Really?" Kim was not sure on this one.

"Kim you use to be able to talk to Tommy about anything, I know it will be hard at first but I think it will come back."

"Ok Jase, I think I can do this. I can… can't I?" Kim questioned herself again out loud.

"Yes, you can do this. Good luck."

"Thanks Jase." Kim stated as she closed the phone and looked at the clock to see that it was just a few minutes to 3:30. She grabbed her bags and made her way to the parking lot. When she arrived at the lot she was surprised the see Tommy was already there. "Tommy, you early?" Kim joked. "Never thought I would see the day."

Tommy smiled at her. "How was your first day Kim?" he asked.

"As eventful as expected." She knew that a day of meetings would be no fun but you have to do what you have to do. "Tommy is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

"Private or is public ok?" He asked.

Kim wanted to say public but she knew her emotions might get the best of her. "Private" She said meekly.

"We can go to my place." He offered.

"That is fine. I will fallow you." Kim stated.

Tommy nodded and made his way to his jeep and got in. As he backed out he looked for Kim, when he saw a small sporty two door pull up behind him he recognized the small figure in the driver seat. Tommy headed in the direction of his house.

Once they turned into his driveway Tommy parked under the overhang and Kim pulled up behind him. Tommy got out of his jeep and headed to unlock the door with Kim just behind him. She really liked the small town feel to his home. "Hey Kim I am going to go change really quick make yourself at home I will be down in less than five." Tommy said as they entered his living room.

"Ok."

Tommy went to his bedroom and took the picture out of the night stand and looked at it and smiled. He placed the picture on the night stand and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

Kim was looking around his living room noticing all the pictures he had up from the past and was surprised that she was in some of them. Kim reached for a photo of everyone at the Police Ball. She looked at the picture and smiled. Kim did not hear Tommy come back into the room. "I really like that picture.' He stated as he sat down to put on a pair of sneakers.

Kim quickly turned in shock. "Oh I'm sorry she said quickly putting the picture back."

"It's ok." He smiled.

"You have a nice place here Tommy." Kim said trying to avoid bring up why she wanted to talk.

"Want to see the best part?"

Kim was thankful she was not the only one coming up with excuses not to talk. "Yes."

Tommy motioned for her to follow him. "Come here." He led her out the back door and down a small hill to a small pond in the back yard. He led her to his favorite part of the lake where he liked to sit and think.

"Wow Tommy this is wonderful." She said taking a seat in the green grass.

Tommy nodded and smiled. He was hoping that soon she would talk. They sat in silence for a good five minutes when finally, "Tommy I want to tell you about the past few years…" Kim could barely look him in the eyes.

"Kim if this is not the time we can wait." He could tell she was not comfortable at the time being.

"No, I need to do this now" she said actually looking up at him now. "Tommy I did a horrible thing by sending you that awful letter…" Tommy wanted to jump in but he knew it needed to let Kim get out whatever she needed to say. "… I still can not figure out why to this day I did it the way that I did. But it is what I did and I can not take it back. Karma has decided to pay me a visit and…" Kim was starting to feel the tears come.

"Kim…"Tommy said trying to make eye contact with her.

Kim saw what he was doing and started to talk again. "I started to date Kevin, wait I shouldn't do this. I'm sorry Tommy." She started to think that Tommy didn't need to hear about her love for another man and she started to get up to leave.

"Kim wait…" Tommy reached for her. "Please finish." He said taking her hand and motioning for her to sit down.

Kim felt his warm hand and loved how it felt. She decided to sit back down and try again. After collecting her thoughts for a few minutes she began again. "I started to date Kevin, things were good, I was doing very well in the Pan Gobals. He and I trained together then One day he had a horrible accident and had to give up the sport for good. He did not want to stay in Florida and decided to move back to Texas. We decided to stay together and make things work. It started out fine. He called every night, letters, and more…" She felt a rush of tears coming. "Excuse me" she reached into her purse and grabbed a tissue to take care of the problem. "The letters came less and less as well as the calls and it finally turned into a le…..it finally turned into a le…..let……"she could not get the work out.

Tommy picked up on the idea of what she was getting at. "Kim…" he tried to interject.

"Tommy wait…" Kim said as she tried to calm down from the small break down. "after that I decided I needed a new life. I was finished with my life as a gymnast and I finished my degree in education. After a year Kevin started to call again. He wanted to explain what happened and try to get together again. The thought of that makes me sick to my stomach. It got so bad that I called Jason for advice and together we figured it would be best if I moved somewhere that I could start a new life where I knew no one. It idea seemed great. I was very excited to start anew with Jason in the same town. Then I was kidnapped. When I realized that you were the one saving me it took me back to all the other times you saved me from Rita and Zedd. That morning that you came running down when I woke up and you ended up holding me it felt…." Kim felt ashamed to admit it, "it felt… right" she finally got the word out.


End file.
